sims_1_sims_2_sims_3_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
The Sims 4
The Sims 4 is the fourth main installment in The Sims (series)|''The Sims'' franchise. Like the previous games in the series, The Sims 4 focuses on creating and controlling a neighborhood of virtual people, called "Sims". The Sims 4 boasts an overhauled and intuitive Create a Sim, updated Build mode, and deeper, more complex Sims through the addition of emotions and new Traits. The Sims 4 was released in North America on September 2, 2014 and in other places worldwide shortly thereafter. So far, only a PC version of the game has been released; an OS X compatible version has not yet been announced or released. Official description ;Smarter Sims. Weirder Stories The Sims 4 is the highly anticipated life simulation game that lets you play with life like never before. Control smarter Sims with unique appearances, personalities, behaviors, and emotions. Experience new levels of creativity when you sculpt Sims with the powerful Create A Sim and design beautiful homes with tactile, room-based Build Mode. Use The Gallery to browse, share, and download new content without ever leaving your game. Control the mind, body, and heart of your Sims and explore your new gameplay possibilities in vibrant neighborhoods that bring your stories to life. * Smarter Sims – Create and control smarter Sims with unique appearances, personalities, and emotions in The Sims 4. ::Create unique Sims and customize their appearance, fashion styles, personality Traits, skills, careers, and walk styles. For the first time, Sims both feel and express emotions. Your Sims experience a range of emotional states driven by your actions and influenced by other Sims, events, and objects within the game. Emotions offer you more choices and give you the opportunity to create gameplay moments with even more possibilities. Enjoy how your Sims interact and express their distinct personalities in social settings within the game. ::Create and control the mind, body, and heart of your Sims and bring your stories to life like never before in The Sims 4. * Powerful, Creative Tools – Create a Sim and Build mode are more powerful, intuitive, and fun than ever before. You have the control to sculpt Sims with tactile precision. Effortlessly construct the home of your dreams with the all new, room-based Build Mode. * Vibrant Neighborhoods – Experience new gameplay opportunities brought to life within vibrant and dynamic neighborhoods. Choose among beautiful and diverse lots for your Sims to build their homes and explore activities. Expand your social circle and interact with other Sims in the neighborhood and hang out in community parks and venues. * Rich Rewards – Earn new objects, outfits, and traits by completing events, discovering collectables, and unlocking achievements. * Share Your Creations – The Gallery allows you to browse, share, and download new content without ever leaving your game. Get inspired by rich content created by The Sims community and add new experiences to your game. Game features Create A Sim One of the most groundbreaking aspects of The Sims 4 is its intense character customisation options Create a Sim is revitalized, making it more intuitive and flexible than in previous games. Sims' physical features are customized by clicking-and-dragging on different parts of the body. Overall body size and amount of muscle are adjusted by sliders, but the size and shape of individual body parts can be adjusted individually, allowing players to make Sims with unique body shapes. Sims' facial features are also customized by the same click-and-drag mechanic. There is also a "detail mode," which allows more precise modification of certain facial features. All changes made to one side of the body or head are automatically made to the opposite side. Emotions Sims in The Sims 4 have more emotional depth than in any previous game in the series. A Sims' emotional state affects which actions they perform and how the actions are performed. One Sim's emotions can affect other Sims around them. Sims in extreme emotional states can even kill your sims. The emotions that a Sim can or will experience are affected by their moodlets, Traits, and life stage. In-game Gallery The gallery is an in-game exchange feature, allowing players to share their Sims, families, and buildings with other Sims players. Players can add their creations to the gallery, or pull other player creations into their game with just a couple mouse clicks. The gallery is fully integrated into The Sims 4; everything added to the game through the gallery is immediately playable, without the need to restart the game. Build mode The Sims 4 features a revitalized, room-based build mode. Rooms are placed down then stretched in all directions until they are the proper size and shape. Rooms and entire houses can be picked up and moved around the lot, including all objects, floor and wall coverings, doors and windows. The Sims 4 improves upon the blueprint mode of The Sims 3, allowing players to place down fully-furnished rooms in a variety of styles; these rooms can then be resized, moved and adjusted as well. Players can also upload their rooms to the Gallery or download rooms from the Gallery to add to houses. Several pre-existing build mode features have also been updated. Walls now have one of three different heights, set on each individual level of a building. Windows placed on walls can be moved up or down vertically along the wall. Windows can be automatically added to rooms, then adjusted by the player as needed. Columns automatically stretch or contract to match the height of the walls on a particular level, and can be added to railings without the use of the moveobjects cheat. Foundations are no longer treated as separate levels on a building. Foundations can be added to or removed from a building, even if the building is already built, and the height of the foundation can be adjusted. Worlds In The Sims 4, the classic concept of neighborhoods has been replaced with worlds. Each world consists of multiple distinct neighborhoods. Sims can be in any or all neighborhoods within a world at a given time, but the player can only fully control interactions and actions within whichever neighborhood is loaded at the time. Sims outside the loaded neighborhood can still be controlled to a limited degree. Players can switch between which neighborhood is loaded, though this brings up a loading screen. There are currently two confirmed worlds for The Sims 4. One is named Willow Creek and the other is called Oasis Springs. Create a Sim demo On July 7, 2014, Rachel Franklin announced the debut of The Sims 4 Create a Sim Demo Starting on July 8, a limited number of Sims players were given early access to the demo. A week later, on July 15, the public was able to sign up for access to the demo, though not everyone who signed up received access. On August 12, the demo was made public and available to everyone, through Origin. The demo allows players to create young adult Sims, and features the body sculpting tools in the base game Create a Sim. The demo also gives access to the Gallery. Sims created by other players or by Maxis can be downloaded into the demo and adjusted, and players can add their own Sims to the gallery as well. Sims created in the demo will be exportable to The Sims 4 upon release. Other Information * The Sims 4 is set in a new time period and has no continuity to previous games. However, some Sims from previous games (such as the Goth family and the Laandgrab family) will appear; the timeline for The Sims 4 therefore exists in an "alternate universe" from the timeline of the first three games. * Toddlers do not appear in The Sims 4 base game. The life stage is completely left out of the game, and is not combined with the baby. * Swimming pools do not appear in The Sims 4 base game * The Sims 4 will be playable in a single player offline mode and the core of the game is intended to be played offline. The game will not require a constant internet connection. However, the Origin client is required in order to install the game. The Sims 4 General Information and an internet connection is required to access the in-game content gallery. * Voice-over content in the game is completely new; there are no recycled Sim voices from previous games. * The Sims 4 uses a new game engine that bears little to no resemblance to the engine used in The Sims 3. The Sims 4: Game Engine & SmartSim Technology. * The soundtrack for The Sims 4 is composed by English film composer. Development Announcement On Monday, May 6, 2013, Maxis confirmed that it will be released on Mac and PC in 2014. The original game says The Sims franchise is fueled by the passion and creativity of its millions of fans around the world. Their continued devotion to the franchise ignites the fire of creativity of the team at The Sims Studio, driving them to continually improve and innovate on one of the world’s most successful simulation game that has sold more than 150 million copies worldwide. The Sims 4 celebrates the heart and soul of the Sims themselves, giving players a deeper connection with the most expressive, surprising and charming Sims ever in this single-player offline experience. The Sims 4 encourages players to personalize their world with new and intuitive tools while offering them the ability to effortlessly share their creativity with friends and fans. They say that the eyes are the window into the soul, let’s just say that these eyes are a window into our future. We can’t wait to show you more. Gamescom Reveal and Leak The Sims 4 had a major reveal, including a trailer, at Gamescom on August 20, 2013 and a further preview on August 22, 2013 at containing a live gameplay demo. The preview was shown, instead of streaming via The Sims channel on YouTube. Meanwhile, SimsCamp was an event planned for late August, 2013 in Cologne, Germany. It was centered around 'The Sims 4' reveal at Gamescom. Many well-known fansites and personalities (called the "YibSims", meaning best friends in Simlish) were invited to be part of the event. They had the opportunity to ask questions and play the game for the first time. Before the Gamescom reveal, multiple fansites created articles which leaked the game's previews and information, which was found on the servers running on thesims.com The reveal was presented by Rachel Franklin, the executive producer on The Sims 4. She explained "SmartSim", a feature which enriches emotions for the Sims. In the game, the Sims' emotions are affected in many ways, for example, relationships, furniture, etc. She also showed "creative tools", like the familiar Create a Sim and Build Mode, which was reinvented to make them "intuitive, powerful and flexible". She also showed new and returning objects like a voodoo doll, a violin and a punching bag. At the end of the reveal, she stated that the official website for The Sims 4 was ready, and pre-orders for Limited Edition and Digital Deluxe could be made. Release information The game was to be released early in 2014, but the date was pushed back to late 2014. At the 2014, an official North America release date of September 2, 2014 was confirmed, and September 5, 2014 for Europe. Notes * The Sims 4 is the second game in the series to include more than one neighborhood/world in its initial release. The original release of The Sims only included Neighborhood 1, and the original release of The Sims 3 only included Sunset Valley. * The Sims 4 is the first game in the series to not feature swimming pools in the base game. Js.jpg|Sims 1|link=Sims 1 Image.jpg|Sims 2|link=Sims 2